Halloween Town Invasion
by jackxsally4
Summary: A danger from Zim's family's past threatens Halloween Town! So now Jack, Sally, and Judy Skellington, as well as Zero and Lord Dominator, must seek help from Zim, Princess Amethyst, and the rest of the gang to defeat this foe; once again!
1. Chapter 1 : A Strange Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Shelby Melody. So think of this as an alternate universe. As for the other non-cannon characters, they just inspired me to write this series of stories. I have no intentions of trying to steal anyone's O.C. Now enjoy the story!

We're Starting In Amethyst's P.O.V.

Last night I saw something odd in my dreams. First of all, I heard a low male voice telling someone something about a dangerous next new citizen of Halloween Town, and that the person he was actually telling this to should be more afraid of the new citizen way more than himself! Then next I saw a face, it was just a quick flash however, it lasted long enough for me to identify the face. And I couldn't believe who it was! It was Doom, from it startling me so intensely I woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily, and shakily. I looked at the clock on my night stand, it was 6:00 A.M.! I looked over to Diva and Keira, they looked so peaceful!

It felt shameful to even think about disturbing their sleep however, I knew I had to. "Keira, Diva, please wake up, something weird happened in my dreams, and I need your help to understand what it means"! I said as I tried to shake them both awake. "Huh, Master, oh my poor Master, what happened"? Keira asked me as she hugged me with concern. "Well there was a voice telling someone, but I couldn't see who, that the next new citizen of Halloween Town, was even more dangerous than himself, and then I got a flash of D...DOOM'S FACE"!!!! I told her right before bursting into tears.

We're Now In Keira's P.O.V.

At hearing Doom's name coming out of my Master's mouth, I instantly got serious! "Are you sure it was HIM Master, and you're not going to keep it from your Dad right"? I asked my Master seriously, and hoping that she learned her lesson about keeping things like this from Zim, because of it being the worst idea. "Of course I'm sure, after what I've been through thanks to him, I'll never forget that face, that's how I identified it so easily and so quickly. As for telling Dad, I learned my lesson, he needs to know about this right now"! My Master replied gravely and seriously. I nodded in agreement and followed her to find Zim.

We're Now In Amethyst's P.O.V.

As we were walking around the bass looking for Dad, something stood out to me besides Doom, the voice sounded very familiar now that I thought about it same goes for the name of the town the voice mentioned. "Umm Keira, I was just thinking about the first part of my dream, and the voice sounded very familiar, same for the town's name". I told Keira while still in thought. "Well I think I know why however, to make 100% sure I'm right, do you think you can mimic his voice"? Keira asked me curiously. "Yeah but, let's save this for once we find Dad, to the main computer room"! I replied and we headed for the main computer room.

We finally entered the main computer room and so, I walked up to the computer. "Hey Computer, can you locate my Dad and tell him he's needed in the main computer room"? I asked Computer hastily but kindly too. "Yes Amethyst but, and this is just purely out of curiosity, why"? Computer replied as he rolled his digital eyes. "It's an emergency, I will explain once Dad's here". I replied feeling a little irritated.

We're Now In Zim's P.O.V.

I was trying to stop Gir from breaking something in the lab, when I heard Computer talking to me. "Zim, Amethyst needs you to come to the main computer room, she said it's an emergency". Computer said calmly, as usual, and this info got me nervous and even a little worried. "Don't worry, we're on our way, come on Gir let's go"! I replied and commanded of Gir. "Okie Dokie Master"! Gir said and then, we ran as fast as we could to the main computer room.

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2: Answers

We're Starting In Amethyst's P.O.V

We were waiting twenty minutes now, when Dad , and Gir, ran into the room. "Hi Dad, I'm glad you're here"! I said happily, and out of relief, as I walked up to him. "Well when the computer said it was an emergency, I came here as fast as I could, so what's going on"? Dad explained in Fatherly concern. "Humm, hey Computer, can you please get us in contact with The Wisest"? I asked the Computer sweetly, for I wanted her to hear what I was about say as well, just in case she can help me out, somehow, with it.

"Sure Amethyst". The Computer replied and called The Wisest and thankfully, she answered. "Greetings my Wisest, I called because I was about to tell my Dad something important that I think you should hear too". I said as soon as I saw her on the transmission monitor. "Oh really, well what is it"? The Wisest asked with an intrigued tone. "Well, I had a very odd dream last night, you see, I heard a male voice say something but he wasn't actually talking to me, it was as if I overheard one side of a conversation! Anyway he was warning this other person about the next new citizen of a place called Halloween Town, and that it would be 1,000 times worse than himself"! I told them when I was interrupted by Dad.

"Hold up Halloween Town as in that horrible Earth Holiday"? Dad asked nervously in disgust. "Yeah I think so, but there's more, I then saw a face flash at me for like three seconds, it... was...DOOM'S FACE"! I concluded fearfully with tears in my eyes. They all gasped and then, Dad hugged me. "So that's why you wanted me to hear this too, huh"? The Wisest asked me full of concern and worry.

I then nodded. "But Keira has a hunch about the first part however, there's only one way to know for sure". I said and proceeded to mimic the voice from my dream. "My hunch was completely right, it was Oogie Boggie's voice as in the villain from the film The Nightmare Before Christmas"! Keira said in shock, I couldn't believe that it didn't come to me before, because I love that movie! "Wow I have no idea how I missed that and, wait does this mean that everything from it is REAL"? I said in reaction, and in disbelief.

I then took a deep breath to calm myself down. "Well then, how does any of this connect with you seeing Doom's face"? The Wisest asked all of us perplexed. "Humm, oh no, I figured it out Doom is the new citizen Oogie was talking about"! I said in horror as I realized the connection. "Oh no we need to help the citizens of Halloween Town, no one deserves to experience the horrors we did thanks to him, no one"! I said with determination and seriousness.

Then I remembered that I crossed the threshold last night. "Oh and it's a good thing I called you my Wisest, I crossed the threshold last night". I told The Wisest quickly as I got ready for the scanner. "Alright, according to this you have the ability to see premonitions through abstract dreams, and you can see through anyone's disguise or allusion even if they're not aliens". The Wisest told me happily. "That explains the dream, when it comes to why I got the dream in the first place"! I said in realization.

We're Now In Zim's P.O.V.

I sighed in relief at that news however, at that moment we saw Amethyst collapse, but I caught her before she could hit the ground! "Huh, Amethyst wake up! My Wisest what's going on"? I said as I shook my Daughter, trying to wake her up and then, begged of The Wisest for an explanation. "That's what will happen when she gets a premonition, when she isn't already asleep, that is". The Wisest replied reassuringly. Then I was able to calm down.

A few moments later, Amethyst woke up. "Well that premonition answered what I was about ask"! Amethyst said as she stood back up. "And what question would that be Amethyst"? I asked her lovingly. "How are we even going to get to Halloween Town to help them"? Amethyst replied.

"Okay here's what happened, I saw Jack Skellington, Sally, and four others I didn't recognize, are going to come to us and so, all we can do for now is wait for that to happen". Amethyst told all of us reassuringly. "Wait, I've never seen that movie before, so who exactly are Jack Skellington and Sally"? I asked for I was completely lost. "Jack is the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town and the Master Of Fright, and Sally is Jack's true love". Amethyst told me. When Amethyst said Jack was The Master Of fright, I got very nervous.

To Be Continued

Author's Note: Next chapter we'll see what Judy and the gang are up to.


	3. Chapter 3: Three Weeks Later

We're Starting In Judy's P.O.V.

I woke up and got ready for a meeting with the Mayor about the Halloween plans. It's been three weeks now, since we defeated Oogie and gotten his message about the next new citizen. "Good morning Mom, Dad, Uncle Slendy, and Zero". I said as I came downstairs. "Good morning Judy"! They replied in unison. They were sitting around the dining room table eating breakfast.

I saw that Mom made pancakes, Halloween Town style! "Ooh pancakes my favorite, Mom you're the best"! I said after grabbing a plateful of pancakes, sat down, and then I hugged Mom lovingly. "You're welcome sweet pumpkin". Mom said after we ended the embrace. "So Dad, any sign of a new citizen yet"? I asked Dad, for ever since Oogie's message, I haven't been able to stop thinking about it!

"No Judy, nothing yet um, have you been thinking about that since Oogie told you"? Dad said in reply. "Yes, Dad I just can't get it out of my skull I mean, 1,000 times worse than our MORTAL ENEMY, who could be more terrible than him"? I explained to Dad as I was panicking again. Then Zero nuzzled me to comfort me. "Aww, thanks Zero." I said as I petted his ghostly head.

I then took a deep breath and looked at Dad. "I'm sorry for getting freaked out about it, it's just, who knows what kind of danger our family, town, and even friends could be in because of this person, it scares me that I can't answer those questions myself". I said sadly but calmly. "I know, it scares me too but, we have to stay strong, with us having as many allies as we do, we can defeat any foe". Dad said reassuringly.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

We then heard someone ringing our doorbell. "Oh that must be the Mayor, I'll get it". I said and answered the door, and it was the Mayor. "Good morning Mayor, what brings you here"? I asked kindly, I knew we had a meeting but this was a little excessive! "Oh I saw several new comers under Spiral Hill, they look very dangerous or something along those lines"! The Mayor exclaimed with his worried face.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

I overheard what the Mayor told my Dad and I ran to the door! "Dangerous looking new comers well then, it looks like the time has come for us to see exactly who Oogie was warning us about"! I said very seriously. "Okay Judy, we're not going to talk to them yet, we're just looking". Dad said in response. "Got it Dad, well Mr. Mayor, we'll check it out". I said and then we ran to the graveyard entrance.

We hid behind a headstone and carefully looked over to see the strange new comers, and listened to what they were talking about. "Ha ha Ha ha ha, I'm back and whatever this place is, it'll be ours for the taking"! Said the tallest person, he had dark green skin, grey horns, and one eye was scarred so badly it was stuck shut. "Yes Doom it is, and I for one, can't wait for the rulers of this place to meet us and experience what real torture is like"! Said a girl with lighter green skin, violet red eyes, and was wearing a black shirt and skirt and boots and gloves! "Me too Silvia, but the real question is, how are we alive"? Another girl said, she had black hair tied back into a ponytail, an arachnid abdomen, wearing a blue and black top!

I turned to Dad, with a look of horror on my face. "Dad, we need to get back home now"! I exclaimed in horror but still quietly so these strangers wouldn't hear me. "You're right Judy, I'll teleport us back it'll be faster"! Dad told me in agreement and teleported us back to the dining room of Skellington manor.

I then, teleported Zack, and Lord Dominator to the living room and walked up to the four of them. "Hi guys, and sorry for not telling you I was about to teleport you two here, but a group of new comers appeared in the graveyard this morning, they are definitely evil, from what we heard anyway". I told them sheepishly and then, I used my Ephedian magic to display the memory of what I just saw. "Can any of you identify who these people are, or even which world they originated from"? I asked them very seriously, almost pleadingly. "I have no idea". Lord Dominator, Zack, Mom, and Uncle Slendy, all of them said in unison!

I then remembered something. "I know, I'll ask Shelby if she knows anything"! I announced then I took out my phone. "Oh and guys I think they're what Oogie vaguely warned us about"! I added shakily.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4: Important Information

We're Starting In Shelby's P.O.V.

I was just sitting in my room thinking about Oogie's warning from three weeks ago. "Hey Karakishou, do you have any guesses on who the next new citizen will be"? I asked curiously. "I'm sorry, I don't have any guesses". Karakishou replied sadly.

I was about to say something, when I heard my phone ringing. "Oh it's Judy"! I told Karakishou and then I answered my phone. "Hey Judy, what's up"? I asked happily. "Hey Shelby, I require your presence to be here, it's very serious, a portal should be in front of you right now". Judy replied very seriously as I watched the portal appear.

" Okay I'm on my way". I said and then I ended the call. "Do you want to come with me Karakishou"? I asked her, before I could step into the portal. "Sure Shelby, now let's not keep Judy waiting".

Karakishou replied happily. Then we stepped through the portal.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

I then saw Shelby and Karakishou walked out of the portal. "Oh good you're here, look a group of evil newcomers arrived in the graveyard this morning and me and Dad checked it out, and this is what we saw and heard". I explained to her and casted the Ephedian spell again. "Oh...my...gosh, Doom and his gang are HERE"? Shelby said in absolute horror! "Wait you recognized them"? I asked in astonishment.

"Oh more than that in fact, saying I just recognized him is an understatement, I don't know them personally, but I know everything that he did in life. I know 100% that Oogie was actually warning you about these people, no doubt about it"! Shelby said with a seriousness I've never seen nor heard from her before! "Wow, I've never seen you THIS series before, do you know what we can do"? I asked her seriously. "Actually yes, we need not only the others we've met, but also the group that defeated these demented aliens in the first place, an alternate version of the show Invader Zim"! Shelby replied intensely.

Shelby unzipped the pink jacket she was wearing, to reveal her shirt. "And this green dog on my shirt is from there I am not only a fan of the original show, but also of this alternate version of it, that's how I know so much about the people we're dealing with today". Shelby explained more happily this time. "So what makes it different from the original? Because I'll need to know so I won't teleport us to the wrong place by accident". I asked before I even thought about teleporting us. "Yes Zim has a Daughter named Princess Amethyst of the planet Utopia, but she and her Father live on that dimension's version of Earth". Shelby explained thoroughly.

"Alright let's go"! I said, but before I could cast the spell, someone stopped me. "Wait, I'll stay here and keep our intruders away from the Town while you're gone. And it's because some one has to for we can't leave the town unprotected". Lord Dominator said very seriously. "Alright just be careful my love". Uncle Slendy replied to her lovingly, then Lord Dominator nodded reassuringly. "Oh guys please disguise yourselves because the humans of this world maybe naïve, but if they saw you, it would be off to dissection with you"! Shelby advised and so we did just that. Then I teleported every one except for Lord Dominator, to this new world.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting Ametyst

We're Starting In Amethyst's P.O.V.

It had been three weeks since I got the premonitions, when I heard an alarm. "Intruder alert"! Computer announced. "Is it Meef, because if it is"? I asked feeling a little irritated. "No it's a group of humans we've never seen let alone, met before". Computer explained with a concerned tone.

"I'll check this out then". I said as I got up from the couch and walked up to the door as I also put on my disguise. I opened the door to see exactly what the computer discribed. "Who are you guys and what are you doing here"? I asked them suspiciously. "We are the friends you haven't met yet, look someone from your past is threatening my home and we need your help". The man in the jack Skellington shirt replied seriously and reassuringly.

"Really, who could that be"? I asked them thinking possibly that this is the day my second premonition was telling me about. "I'm afraid you will need to allow us to come inside because I don't think you want the neighbors hearing about this strange stuff, because it's strange". Said the man in the business suit. "All right come on inside, I have a feeling that I can trust you". I replied kindly, and got out of the way, so they can enter the base. Then we sat around the kitchen table.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

"Well I think it's safe to take off our disguises now everybody"! I announced to my family and friends happily. And then we did. "Ha ha I knew it you're the ones that my second premonition showed me, so Doom is threatening Halloween Town Huh"? Amethyst asked ecstatically but then very very seriously. "Yep we haven't actually talked to them but we spied on them and were able to hear that they have every intention of hurting us are citizens and even the town it's self"! I told her seriously

"Oh that's right he isn't alone, you remember the arachnid siblings right, and Silvia, well they're in Halloween Town as well". Shelby added seriously since she knows more about this world than I do. "Are you serious, because they didn't show up in the first premonition, all I saw was Doom's face"! Amethyst explained in reply. "I'm afraid so, that's why Shelby here, who knew who they were before we did, advised us to come here, so we can ask for your help"! I explained to Amethyst carefully, hoping that she would say yes to helping us.

We're Now In Amethyst's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe my antennae, for it was worse than my premonition told me it would be however, I knew we couldn't let anyone suffer the fate that we almost endured. "Of course will help but we don't even know your names I already know that you are Jack, and you're Sally". I said as I pointed to Jack and then Sally. "Well I'm their Daughter, Judy Skellington The Pumpkin Princess of all Halloween"! Judy exclaimed confidently. "I am Jack's long-lost older Brother and it's a long story but, my name is Slenderman but just call me slender or even Slendy whichever of the two you prefer". Slender said thoroughly.

"I am Shelby Melody and I'm a huge fan of both their world and yours that is also complicated and hard to explain but I will try my best when it's a better time to explain that but just know you can trust me and I'm on your side a.k.a. I was on the side of good". Shelby explained reassuringly. "And I'm Karakishou, the 7th Rozen Maiden Doll". Karakishou said happily. "Well this certainly is a lot to take in, and wait one of you is a living doll wow just wow"! I said in reaction. Just then Dad, Keira, Gir, and Mini Moose, came into the kitchen.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Zim

We're Starting In Zim's P.O.V.

When I saw who was in my kitchen besides Amethyst, I got very hostile! "Hey what are these odd people doing here"? I demanded as I stormed up to them. "Wow, you can calm down Zim you can trust us". The human girl said, tried to reassure me. "Yeah Dad, they're the ones that my premonition from three weeks ago predicted that would come from Halloween Town". Amethyst told me seriously.

We're Now In Shelby's P.O.V.

Then Zim went completely silent and still, but then two minutes later, he fainted! "Huh, did Zim just faint from shock"? I asked, for this perplexed me greatly. "Yes he did, I'll go wake him up". Amethyst replied as she rolled her eyes, and walked over to her Dad.

I then turned to the others, as I took my phone out. "Well okay guys, I will call our other Tooniverse friends to go help Lord Dominator because, Amethyst has a lot more friends who can help, so who knows how long it will take to get Amethyst's gang together for this". I fully explained to them. "Great idea Shelby. Oh and I think it's about time I give you the ability to teleport anyone to anywhere, that way they can start helping Lord Dominator sooner"! Judy said and snapped her fingers to do just that. Then I went somewhere more quiet to make the phone calls.

We're Now In Amethyst's P.O.V.

"I finally got my Dad to wake up. So Dad why exactly did you faint"? I told my new friends and then, asked Dad in concern. "Oh well, it's just that them being here, proves that the second premonition was real, which means Doom's threat was, uh I meant, is real, and I never wanted you to have to bare such a burden as having to face him again". Dad replied as tears fell from his eyes. "Oh Dad, please get it together besides, Doom as an opponent, doesn't scare me anymore"! I reassured Dad very confidently as I hugged him lovingly.

"Hi guys sorry about earlier, wait a minute, where did your human friend go"? Dad asked nervously as his eyes darted around, looking for her. "Oh well you see, we have a lot of friends from other dimensions, that's including, our human friend and the doll with white hair over here. Anyways, she went to call them to help keep Doom at bay, while waiting for us to return". The Skeleton girl replied reassuringly. "Okay guys, it's done they're all in Halloween Town right now"! The human girl said.

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

"Well for those who don't know, I'm Pumpkin King Jack Skellington, of Halloween Town". Jack told his new friends happily and they did introductions. "I'm Zack Finklestein, and Judy's Boyfriend". Zack said sheepishly. "And I'm Shelby Melody. I was the one who identified the dark newcomers as Doom and his gang, and I knew at that moment, who we needed to ask help from so, I got all of us here in the first place"! Shelby said and then proceeded to explain the Tooniverse concept and how it works to them.

Meanwhile in Halloween Town, Lord Dominator was spying on Doom and his gang. Then she saw that Doom's Matrixie army was there too! That's when her Tooniverse friends appeared quietly so they didn't blow all of their covers to the enemy. "Oh it's a good thing you are all here, we have to go back to my ship and call Shelby and tell her that Doom's entire army is here, don't worry it's not too far from here". Lord Dominator told them as quietly as possible, and they headed towards Lord Dominator's Ship.

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting Amethyst's Friends

We're Starting In Shelby's P.O.V.

Amethyst was about to say something, when I heard my phone ringing. "Oh, I'll be right back guys, I've got to take this". I said as I walked into a different room. "Hi Lord Dominator, what do you have to report"? I asked as soon as I answered my phone. "Well you see, Doom has some sort of army with him"! Lord Dominator told me nervously.

"What the rest of the Matrixies are there too? Thanks for telling me, I have to go bye"! I said and ran straight up to Amethyst. "Wow Shelby, what's got you all wild up"? Amethyst asked me in confusion. "I got a status report on what is happening in Halloween Town, Doom's Matrixie army is with him"! I told her seriously.

We're Now In Amethyst's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe my antennae at what Shelby just told me. "Oh no, this is so bad, I have to go call my friends now"! I said in absolute horror as I took out my phone. "Good thinking Amethyst"! Shelby said in agreement, right before I left the room to do just that.

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

Amethyst called the others and they all were horrified. "We'll be there as soon as we can"! They all told Amethyst in response to the news. "Okay now we just need to wait for all of them to arrive". Amethyst told her family and new friends reassuringly. "Great, and trust me and Amethyst, Judy they're gonna be a huge help "! Shelby said to Amethyst and Judy happily.

So for the next 30 minutes, Amethyst, Zim, Keira, and even Shelby, told The Skellingtons and Zack about the whole virus fiasco. "So, now do you fully understand how bad your Town's situation is now"? Amethyst asked them seriously, after they finished telling them the story. "Oh yeah Amethyst, I hope your friends will be here any minute"! Judy said shakily, for she was still trying to take it all in.

We're Now In Amethyst's P.O.V.

Just then, I heard the doorbell ring. "Oh good that must be my friends"! I said as I got up from my chair and ran to the door. "Hi guys, I'm glad you're all here now come on in and meet the ones who asked for our help". I told my friends and then, I took them to the living room. "Okay guys come into the living room and meet my friends"! I instructed to the Skellingtons and Zack happily.

"Oh my gosh, is that SLENDERMAN"? Dib asked nervously. "Uh, you can just call me Slender, I'm Jack's older Brother". Slender replied sheepishly. "Oh well, anyways it's nice to meet you Slender, Jack, and Sally"! Dib said happily. "Well hi guys it's such an honor to meet you all, I'm Shelby Melody, I knew we needed to come to you the moment Judy showed me that Doom and his gang was in Halloween Town"! Shelby explained confidently.

We're Now In Shelby's P.O.V.

I then explained how I knew what I knew. "Wow that's awesome, and it's nice to meet you too Shelby". Paige said excitedly. "Well I'm Pumpkin Princess Judy Skellington, Daughter Of Jack Skellington"! Judy said next. "And I'm Judy's Boyfriend, Zack Finklestein". Zack said as he put his Skeletal arm around Judy's waist lovingly.

This made Judy laugh. "Well I'm Paige Heathcoat, and I'm Amethyst's best friend". Paige said happily. "And I'm Paige's older Brother Will Heathcoat". Will said happily.

"I'm Princess Rachel Of the Deamonatas". Rachel said next. "And I'm Rachel's little Brother Shadow. I'm also Amethyst's Boyfriend". Shadow said, all the while looking at Amethyst lovingly. "And we're Rachel and Shadow's bonded animals, I'm Sparks and that's Sapheria". Sparks said happily.

"I'm Dib's Girlfriend, Gretchen". Gretchen said sheepishly. "I'm Zim's Girlfriend Sargent Julie Of The Utopian Army"! Julie said confidently. "I'm Max, Shadow's SIR unit". Max said casually. "And I'm Jason Fang, I'm a vampire-Witch hybrid". "Oh also this dragon is Thistle, he's under my protection". Dib added quickly. "Hey you forgot about me, I'm Tak and this is my SIR unit Mimi". Tak said a little irritatedly. "Well Shelby,it's a good thing that Judy has you as a friend"! Tak said in response. "So are you all geared up"? Judy asked our knew friends motivationally. "Well me and Paige don't have our arachnid powers anymore". Dib explained.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

They gave me the perfect idea! "Well I can do something about it, I can give you your arachnid powers back without turning you into actual arachnids". I told them and did just that. "Wow thanks Judy"! Dib and Paige said gratefully in unison. "You're welcome, anyone else who is not prepared with a way to protect themselves and fight"? I asked the rest of them.

Then Will and Gretchen walked up to me. "Well we don't have any powers either". Will explained sheepishly. "Well here, you now have soul Robbers, and Ephedian magic". I told them as I gave them the powers. "Cool and thanks Judy but, what do you mean by Ephedian magic"? Will asked with a confused look on his face.

We're Now In Shelby's P.O.V.

I walked up to Will and Gretchen. "I can explain, you see a number of our friends were born on a planet called Ephedia, and they have a special crystal magic, so you can use it". I told them happily. "Oh that's amazing"! Will said in astonishment. "Cool thanks for explaining"! Gretchen told me sweetly.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

"So are you all ready to see Halloween Town for yourselves and fight to protect it"? I asked them to get them pumped up. "Yeah let's do this thing"! They all said happily. "Well I am going to teleport us all into Lord Dominator's ship, she told Shelby that's where she and the others retreated to". I told them and teleported everyone to Lord Dominator's ship. Now it's time to defeat Doom.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8:Arriving In Halloween Town

We're Starting In Amethyst's P.O.V.

I hesitated to enter the portal when I heard Judy's say Lord Dominator's ship. "Hold up Judy, did I just hear you say Lord Dominator, because isn't she evil and tried to destroy a bunch of planets"? I asked Judy for this made me feel very concerned and confused. "Yes I did, but don't to worry she's our most recent citizen right before Doom and his gang showed up of course and she's on our side, and that she is protecting Halloween town while we were here gathering all of you together for this battle along with some other friends that you will meet"! Judy told me reassuringly and happily. "Oh well that's a relief and very interesting"! I said in relief and in astonishment. "In fact, she is my girlfriend, We have a personal connection because we both were villains who had been redeemed and want to be redeemed". Slender said happily. "Wow, that's so sweet"! I said in response. Then I finally walked through the portal. One moment we were in my Dad's Base, then the next we were standing inside of Lord Dominator's Ship, with a group of people, and then I saw who else was with them! "Oh my gosh are those the ponies of Equestria standing before me, Who is this so awesome I'm so happy to meet you guys I'm such a huge fan"! I told them happily. "Aw yeah, that's awesome, but what is your name"? Rainbow Dash asked confidently. "Oh yeah, my name is Princess Amethyst Of the planet Utopia, and the Daughter of Zim"! I replied. "Wow an alien Princess"! Rainbow Dash said in excitement.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

Then we finished the introductions. "So for those who don't know, I was the one who defeated Doom the last time he threatened somebody, that somebody was me, and the entire universe so that's why I'm here and it was Shelby's idea because she knew all about us and who we are up against"! Amethyst explained to our Tooniverse friends. "Wow, impressive so can you please tell us what we need to know before going after Doom and his gang"? Twilight asked seriously. We nodded and told them everything.

We're Now In Shelby's P.O.V.

After we finished telling them the story of the virus fiasco, they all had horrified looks on their faces, specially Fluttershy. "Oh that jerk, don't worry about this with us joining forces we're going to take them down"! Rainbow Dash said furiously at Doom for what he did to Amethyst in life. "Wow, and I thought I was bad in life course, but the way he conquers is truly the most messed up thing I've heard of, ever"! Lord dominator exclaimed in utter horror. "The next most concerning threat after doom is definitely Silvia "! I said very seriously, remembering that her powers came from Doom which means she'll be extra hard to defeat and adding onto that, but all of them being undead makes them harder to defeat because it would take a very specific way to do it and we don't know what it is!

We're Now In Zim's P.O.V.

"So with them being new citizens in town, well exactly how does that work because that might fact our strategy to defeat our foes this time"? I asked with concern. "Well it means that the afterlife was meant to be here and I go understand why it was for him, since he made everyone scared of him just by hearing his name. And they become undead which means they are in an afterlife but they can still have children all the stuff that living people can do just a little different because they're still dead but not quite all the way". Jack explained to me. "I agree that's the reason why he was sent to Halloween Town, Jack". I said in agreement and shuttered at the fact. "However, the most important thing is wow, there are even harder to destroy because they're more adorable now that they're on dead it would take a very specific way to destroy them for example, destroyed me you would have grind my bones into dust"! Jack said sadly. "Wow, that's brutal"! I said in shock.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

Then Zero and Lord Dominator's bots, flew up to me. "We would like to volunteer to go spy on these vile aliens for you". Beep Boop told me. "Alright thanks guys go ahead, just be careful okay"? I told them sweetly. "We will, we promise"! They said and then they flew off.

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

Zero, Beep Boop, and Bot forty-Two, found Doom and Silvia...heading for Dr. Finklestein's Laboratory! "Let's try to get closer to see if we can hear them talking about why they're going to the Laboratory". Bot Forty-Two suggested. "Good idea, but let's be quick. Because now Dr. Finkelstein and his wife and Igor are in danger and we have to warn the others too"! Beep Boop said seriously in agreement. Then they got closer. "So do you remember the plan Silvia"? Doom asked her in evil glee. "Yes, knock out everyone who is in the tower, then use the lab equipment to mind control them". Silvia said in reply. "Good now to get inside"! Doom said as they ran towards the door! "I'll go get the others, while you guys try to stall them"! Beep Boop said and flew off.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

We were telling our new friends the story of how we met, when Beep Boop flew into the room. "Hey Beep Boop, where's Zero and Bot Forty-Two"? I asked full of worry when I didn't see them with him. "They are distracting Doom and Silvia, while I came here to get you guys, because they are after Dr. Finklestein, Jewel, and Igor! They want to take control of their minds"! Beep Boop said seriously. "Oh no, I won't let Doom make another person his puppet"! Amethyst exclaimed angrily. "Agreed now let's hurry"! I said and we left Lord Dominator's Ship.

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9:Saving The Finkelsteins

We're Starting In Dr. Finklestein's P.O.V.

I was looking overs some blueprints for an invention that would help with Halloween this year, when I heard a loud bang on the front door, like as if someone kicked it open! "Huh whose there"? I demanded furiously. Then I saw two aliens enter my lab. "What do you want"? I demanded, for I could tell these two were asking for trouble. Then suddenly everything went black!

We're Now In Silvia's P.O.V.

I had just knocked the man out with my dark powers. "Ok Doom, he's out like a light"! I told Doom evilly. "Excellent now to find out how to take control of his mind". Doom said confidently. Then I heard someone barging in. "Hey Doom get away from Dr. Finklestein, or else"! I heard a female voice, warn. So then me and Doom, turned around to see a teenage skeleton girl.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

Not long before we were on the way to Dr. Finklestein's Laboratory, I realized that we wouldn't make it in time like this, so I had decided to teleport us to the front door. That's when I saw that Dr.

Finklestein was out cold, and then I warned Doom. "Who are yo, little girl"? Doom asked cockily. "I'm Pumpkin Princess Judy Skellington Of Halloween Town, I'm also the Daughter Of The Master Of Fright"! I said hopping that it would intimidate him. "Oh, so you're one of royals"! Doom said deviously and in realization. "Don't even think about it Doom". Amethyst screamed walking straight up to Doom!

We're Now In Amethyst's P.O.V.

I said this for I knew exactly what Doom was thinking of doing to Judy. "Huh, Amethyst what are you doing here"? Doom asked out of shock at seeing me. "They asked for my help, and of course, I said yes when they told me you and your whole gang was here"! I told Doom with anger. Then I took off my necklace and transformed it into my Slade blood sword. "You remember this don't you"? I asked him tauntingly. "How could I forget, you used it to kill me"! Doom said in a burst of anger. Then I saw Silvia trying to take Dr. Finklestein out of the room. Judy saw this and ran over to Silvia.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

"Oh I don't think so"! I said right before I used my soul robber to knock her out. Then I grabbed Dr. Finklestein and ran back to the others. "Now get out Doom"! I demanded "Oh so you think you've got me surrounded, well think again"! Doom said darkly. Then I turned to see the arachnid siblings! Then I teleported Dr.Finkelstein to the training room along with Jewel and Igor.

We're Now In Dib's P.O.V.

I glared when my eye fell onto Victoria! "Victoria, well at least I get to destroy you again"! I said confidently. "Hi Dib, did you miss me"? Victoria asked me sarcastically. "Well time for me to destroy you, so die"! I said as a tackled Victoria.

We're Now In Paige's P.O.V.

"Jess, man I can't believe this, before today, I expected I would never have to see you again"! I said as I prepared to use my plant powers on him. "Hey Paige, and I thought the same thing, now die"! Jess said then, our duel began.

We're Now Will's P.O.V.

"Zack, I won't let you hurt anyone in this town so die"! I said as I decided to use my new Ephedian magic. "Crystempactus"! I said this caused my fist to have a crystal in front of it, and I punched Zack in the stomach really heard!

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

All the others were fighting the Matrixie army. Our heroes seemed to be winning! However Fluttershy was being overwhelmed. The others were too busy with the army and far away to help! Then Silvia grabbed her with her powers! "Hey let me go"! Fluttershy demanded fearfully. "Not likely"! Silvia said harshly. Then Silvia teleported her and Fluttershy to in front of Doom!

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10: Fluttershy Kidnapped

We're Starting In The Narrator's P.O.V.

Doom saw Silvia with Fluttershy being held in Silvia's magical bonds. "Master, I took this pegasus captive so that we have leverage against them"! Silvia explained to Doom confidently. "Excellent job Silvia Alright everyone else, stop fighting"! Doom said darkly.

We're Now In Rainbow Dash's P.O.V.

When I heard Doom say this, I realized Fluttershy was missing! "Hey where did Fluttershy go"? I asked the others. "Oh are you looking for this"? Doom asked innocently. Then I saw that he had Fluttershy in his captivity! "Oh now you've done it"! I exclaimed as I rushed up to him. "Ah Ah Ah, I wouldn't do that, unless you want to see this weak and pathetic pegasus, get hurt"! Doom told me warningly. Since I didn't want Fluttershy getting hurt in the process of saving her, I flew back to the others.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

When I saw Rainbow Dash flying back, I got so worried, the Matrixies stopped fighting us at this point. "Surrender to us and leave this world or else, you'll never see this pegasus again! She'll be tortured for the rest of her life unless you"! Doom said darkly. "Oh let me stop you right there Doom did you really think it would be that easy"? I said then I teleported Fluttershy back to us. "Huh, What how did you do that"? Doom demanded completely dumbfounded. "Well my magic isn't limited by the rules of other worlds and you're in my domain, so yeah what were you thinking"? I explained to Doom very seriously in my rarely used Princess tone. "Okay my mistake for underestimating you, but this isn't over! You may have won the battle but not the war HAHAHAAA! Come my minions let's retreat for now"! Doom said and then they disappeared into a portal. I was able to see that the portal led to the inside of a space ship. "Hey guys, did any of you recognized the interior design of the space ship they went into"? I asked the others. "Hey they're hacking my ship"! Lord Dominator exclaimed furiously. "Hey guys have any of seen The Troublesome Trio? Because I haven't seen a trace of them at all today! And to me that's a red flag"! I asked nervously.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

"Hey yeah, now that I think about it, neither have I, and you're right that's not good"! I replied seriously. "Oh Zero, I have a mission for you". I said to call Zero over to me. "Okay Zero, can you investigate the treehouse for us and see if the trio is there"? I requested seriously. Zero nodded in response. Then he flew off.

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

Zero had arrived at the treehouse. At first he was cautious for just in case the trio was there. But they were nowhere to be found! So then Zero flew as fast as he could back to the others.

We're Now In Amethyst's P.OV.

20 minutes later, Zero was back with a nervous look on his face. "So were they there"? Judy asked seriously. Zero shook his head! "Oh dear, I just hope my hunch is wrong, because we're about to find out". Judy said and then Judy snapped her fingers. Then a floating bubble appeared in her palm! "Let's see if they're with Doom somehow"! Judy said as an image appeared in the bubble. It was Doom, his followers, and The Troublesome Trio!

To Be Continued

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. I had hit writer's block again.


	11. Chapter 11:The Trio Meet Silvia

We're Starting In The Narrator's P.O.V.

Inside the camera bubble, Doom finally noticed that Lock, Shock, and Barrel, were in Lord Dominator's ship with him and his gang. "Huh, who are you three and how did you get here"? Doom demanded with confusion. "We're Boogie's Boys and Girl. My name's Lock". Lock replied. "My name is Shock, I'm the leader of our little group". Shock told Doom. "And I'm Barrel". Barrel said last. "Look we want to destroy the Skellington Family just as much as you guys do, so we want in on this. That's why we followed you through the portal". Shock explained feeling a little inpatient and irritated. Then Silvia walked up to the trio.

We're Now In Silvia's P.O.V.

I was suspicious of these guys so I walked up to them. "So what makes you think you're useful for this"? I asked darkly. "Well we had a boss named Oogie Boggie, who also wanted to destroy the Skellingtons. We've had to bring him back multiple times"! Lock replied seriously. "So we're not ones to give so easily". Shock said with evil glee! "Well then, all you have to do is sign this contract in your own blood. This will mean that you serve us for the rest of your undead lives. So I must ask you this are you willing to go so far as to make that kind of commitment? Because they'll be no going back. Just ask the Arachnid siblings. For they signed the very same contract". I told them very seriously.

We're Now In Shock's P.O.V.

We looked over to the arachnids. "Yeah we did, trust us, this is a permanent life change". The girl arachnid said seriously like as if she was trying to warn us. "Well I'm in, so what about you two"? I told Silvia as I signed the contract, and asked Lock and Barrel.

We're Now In Lock's P.O.V.

It only took me a second to decide. "I'm in too"! I said as I signed the contract. "Great Lock"! Shock said as we high fived each other.

We're Now In Barrel's P.O.V.

I thought about it thoroughly. "I don't know about this, this seems like going to far, even for us"! Barrel said nervously. "What? You can't be serious"! Shock and Lock said in unison. "Come on Barrel we were always in this together, why stop now, I don't want to leave you behind"! Shock said sadly. "Stop being a coward"! Lock said teasingly. "Hey I'm not a coward"! I said defensively.

We're Now In Lock's P.O.V.

I then knew what I had to do. "Well then prove it by signing the contract"! I said to trick him, so we wouldn't have to leave him behind. "Fine, I'll do it"! Barrel said as he walked up to the contract. Then he signed the contract. "See I told you that would work"! I whispered into Shock's ear. She nodded happily.

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

"Excellent, welcome to the club"! Silvia said evilly. Then they all laughed darkly together! And now we're back with our heroes.

We're Now In Amethyst's P.O.V.

I gasped in utter horror. "Hey Judy, if you had any hope of reforming Lock, Shock, and Barrel, well there's no way now"! I told Judy very seriously. "I don't understand, what do you mean"? Judy asked me nervously. "Well back when I had the visions of the past playing in my mind while I was asleep, one of the visions was of the arachnid siblings signing the contract. Then the Matrixie symbol appeared on their right palms. So now if The Troublesome Trio, disobey orders, they will experience horrible pain until they stop resisting to follow their orders"! I explained to Judy gravelly!

We're Now In Lord Dominator's P.O.V.


	12. Chapter 12: Taking Back The Ship

Author's Note: sorry for such a long wait first I got busy and I actually had a real writer's block.

We're Starting In Lord Dominator's P.O.V.

"Hey guys, I don't mean to interrupt but, we need to take my ship back! Remember"? I reminded them impatiently. "Yeah you're right, let's go"! Judy said sheepishly. Then we started running towards my ship. "Uh you need to have a plan and not just rush in, especially when it comes to these guys! Their the most ruthless foes you'll ever face"! Shelby said seriously. "Shelby's right, Lord Dominator, they were the most notorious villains in my world after all! So do you have a plan"? Amethyst said warningly. "Yes actually I do, Amethyst and your group will take on Doom. The Skellingtons will take on Silvia. The Rozen Maidens will take on the arachnid siblings. The Mediums will take on The Troublesome Trio. And everyone else will take on the Matrixie army". I told them as it just appeared in my mind. "That's brilliant Lord Dominator, let's do it"! Amethyst exclaimed happily.

We're Now In Silvia's P.O.V.

I was glad that these three joined us, they showed better promise than the arachnids. "So what is the next move master"? Shock asked respectfully. "It's already in motion actually. Why do you think we came to this ship instead of continuing the battle from earlier. This is all a diversion, for them. Also, didn't you say you're specialty is kidnapping"? Doom told Shock. "Yes it is, so you want us to kidnap someone right"? Shock asked confidently and eagerly. "Yes and the one I want you to capture is The Pumpkin Princess! She seems extremely powerful, and that will be useful to me"! Doom replied darkly. "Yes Sir Doom Sir! We will do it while she and her gang are too busy and distracted to notice! We just some sort of power neutralizer". Shock said evilly! "Alright here just put this around her neck and she'll be completely defenseless". Doom said as he handed Shock the caller. This girl was certainly impressive.

We're Now In Lord Dominator's P.O.V.

We finally made it to my ship, and I was the first one of us to go in ready to storm up to Doom, after his army was defeated of course, and give him a piece of my mind for high jacking my ship! "Hey Doom, how dare you try and high jack MY ship"! I screamed when I saw him. "Oh this is your ship, huh it's certainly impressive". Doom said way too calmly. Then the Matrixie army appeared. Okay guys, let's take my ship back"! I told my friends and we charged!

We're Now In Amethyst's P.O.V.

I ran right at Doom with my friends and family not too far behind me. "Hey Doom, you'll pay for threatening this town if it's the last thing I do"! I said warningly as I used my hand beams to knock Doom off his feet! "Nice one Amethyst"! Dad said happily and we then took our chance! "Hahaha! Did you really think that it was going to be this easy to defeat me"! Doom suddenly said and then he knocked all of us off of him and into the wall with some sort of energy blast coming from his entire body! "How did he do that"! I asked the air feeling a little shaken up. "Just a power I kept hidden, even from Hoo-LAN"! Doom said confidently. "No way, that's so not fair"! I cried in frustration. "And that's not all, meet my new puppet"! Doom added as a little human girl, with long, wavy, black hair and pale skin walked up to us! Her eyes were glowing bright red. "You infected her with the doom virus"? I asked Doom in realization. "That's right, this is Ruby. She was so easily corrupted by the virus because she was abused by her family. It happened in just three minutes". Doom replied gleefully.

We're Now In Doom's P.O.V.

I just thought of a better way to get Judy on our side with the virus. "Alright everyone stand down"! I demanded of my minions, and to which they did which caused all my foes to look at me in confusion. "I would like to introduce my new puppet from this dimension's version of the human world. This is Ruby". I told them all very darkly.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. "Huh how is this human girl even in Halloween Town"? I asked in confusion. "Well from what I found in Ruby's memories, she ran away from home because her family physically abused her. She eventually found the Halloween Holiday Door, and I'm sure you can figure out the rest". Doom explained casually. "Oh the poor girl, what torturous things to live through"! I exclaimed in horror and sympathy for Ruby. "And what did you mean by her being your new puppet"? I asked Doom fearfully as I walked closer to him, all while my rage was beginning to bubble to the surface! "I infected her with the very virus that tormented Amethyst"! Doom told me confidently. "But why Doom, she's just an innocent little girl"! I demanded of Doom darkly. "With all of her family abusing her instead of just one member, her mind was vulnerable! So I took advantage of this. And now, she's mine"! Doom explained to me seriously. "Please Doom, let her go"! I pleaded as tears fell down my skull. "I'll make you a deal. I'll not only let Ruby go, I'll leave the ship. If you are willing to take her place". Doom offered darkly.

To Be Continued


	13. Chaper 13: The Tripple Twist

Ch 13

The Tripple Twist

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

I knew exactly what to do. I cast the final death spell. They all died for good this time, in a gold mist. But not Ruby of course. However, she disappeared! "Huh where did Ruby go"? I asked the others fearfully. "I think I know Judy". Tak replied reassuringly. "She's back home and her running away has been erased from all human memory". Tak explained. "Hey guys Silvia escaped right before you cast the spell Judy"! Shelby exclaimed sheepishly. "Oh No I'll go look for her those who want to stay to help stop her, go back to Skellington Manor. The rest of you should go home. Thanks for coming to help save Halloween Town Once again". I said right before heading off.

To Be Continued In: Judy's New Little Sister!!


End file.
